Breaking the Rules
by Kansas J. Miller
Summary: Try as they might, CJ and Simon cannot deny their attraction...
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Breaking the Rules  
  
AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Simon  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY: He knew how little it would take to break his control.  
  
SPOILERS: Enemies Foreign and Domestic/The Black Vera Wang  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine!  
  
***  
  
This was harder than he thought it would be. It was the absolute biggest challenge that Simon Donovan had ever undertaken, and it was blowing him away. He should have been able to handle a small detail of four; he should have been able to protect a single woman without having his personal feelings come into play.  
  
They trained for this, he cursed himself, the trained for exactly this! He was supposed to be able to look at his protectee in a sexy evening gown and not feel a thing. He wasn't supposed to be so terribly affected by the slight scent of her perfume, and he certainly wasn't allowed to wonder what her lips felt like.  
  
It was a problem that Simon knew he'd have to deal with quickly, because there was no way he was getting moved off of this detail, and there was no way he could initiate a romance with CJ Cregg.  
  
But oh, how he wanted to. And now, as he lay sleepless in his apartment, all he could think about was her. He knew CJ was more vulnerable than she let on; he knew she was afraid, and he knew she couldn't always be so damn stubborn, so independent. That was a defense wall, Simon surmised as he rolled over in bed. It was almost 4 in the morning, and with no attempt to muffle his moan, Simon damned the fact that he couldn't get her off his mind.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"This is Donovan at 6:47 with Flamingo," he announced into the phone, watching as CJ chucked her coat and briefcase hastily into the office. Hanging up, he took a moment to admire her slender figure before she turned around.  
  
"Hi," she said quietly, studying Simon for a mere moment, one that felt like hours to the federal agent.  
  
"Ah, good morning Ms. Cregg. Any plans for today?" Simon asked, clearing his throat and willing his eyes to stay away from the white camisole peeking out from under her black blouse.  
  
"Ok. Listen to me," CJ sighed, putting her hands on her hips rather defiantly.  
  
"Yes?" Simon responded, admitting to himself defeat; he was a sucker for her glittering eyes and glowing face. She was just plain gorgeous.  
  
"If you call me 'Ms. Cregg' one more time…."  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Simon couldn't help but tease. CJ threw her hands up into the air and fought a grin; she spun around into the office, followed closely by her bodyguard.  
  
"Seriously, Simon…." CJ practically whined, leaning up against her desk and rolling her eyes.  
  
"What would you like me to call you?" The way CJ's hair was falling against her cheek as she cocked her head at Simon was only furthering the desperate state of his pounding heart.  
  
"How about…CJ," she leaned forward, her face only inches from Simon, her voice a low, slightly seductive whisper.  
  
He laughed because there was no other way to respond to the nervous tension CJ had injected into the room. He laughed because she was so close he could have easily touched her; he laughed because he knew how little it would take to break his control.  
  
CJ was staring at Simon, her deep blue eyes piercing as they held his gaze. "Fine," Simon whispered back, "I will try to call you CJ. Just know that I'll be breaking the rules."  
  
CJ sat back, a satisfied smile playing across her face. "That's all I ask," she grinned, knowing full well how flirtatious she must have looked, sitting on the edge of her desk with her eyes playing a game.  
  
"I'll be around, then," Simon swallowed, turning to the leave the office, knowing that she could ask him to break any rule, any at all, and he would do it. * 


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Breaking the Rules 2  
  
AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Simon  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY: It was the first time he'd really touched her; it was the first time he'd dared to put his hands on her.  
  
SPOILERS: "The Black Vera Wang"  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not Mine!  
  
***  
  
As Simon escorted CJ from the briefing room back to her office, he wondered if she thought he was abrupt, brusque, or even rude. Simon knew, however, that if he came off that way it was only because he was working so hard to keep his feelings in check.  
  
It was a funny thing, Simon mused as he watched CJ settle back down behind her desk to work. His feelings beyond the professional could end up distracting the agent in Simon from doing his job—he could so easily ignore what was around CJ if he were so wrapped up in only her. But on the other hand, Simon knew that his growing affection for the woman was bringing out an over-protectiveness that was uncommon in his usual style. He innately knew he would go above and beyond for CJ Cregg.  
  
The night before, an absolutely horrific rage had raced through Simon's veins when he read the e-mail sent to CJ by the stalker. Someone had gotten very close to CJ in Barney's; someone had seen her in the black gown that Simon himself had found so captivating. It was a lightening shock—his hand had slammed down on the desk with a fierce pound that immediately frightened the agent.  
  
He wasn't upset because someone had gotten close—there was really nothing Simon could do to stop preying eyes—and he wasn't upset that he might have missed a visual clue: he had kept sharp watch. Plain and simple, he was only thinking of CJ in a personal manner, and could hardly bear to think that someone had been there, plotting her harm.  
  
Simon stood outside of CJ's office, leaning against the doorframe and taking comfort in her murmuring voice as she spoke on the phone. He'd kill anyone who tried to get near her, and without thought. Yes, that was what his job was, but it concerned Simon desperately that he only wanted to do that job because he wanted her.  
  
"Simon," CJ called as she hung up the phone. He raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest upon entering the room; CJ was leaning forward over her desk with a mischievous smile crossing her lips.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Cr—I mean, CJ?" Simon grinned, having already forgotten their earlier conversation.  
  
CJ's smile broke into a larger grin, her tone wry. "Now you just sound unnatural. Is this going to be a big problem?"  
  
"No ma'am," Simon answered deliberately, keeping his eyes laced with CJ's. "What did you need?"  
  
CJ sighed amusedly. "You really are something else, you know that?"  
  
Simon's heart skipped a beat, but with hard work he held his expression straight. "Okay…"  
  
"I'm going out to eat tonight…With some friends…" CJ explained slowly, concentrating on watching Simon's reaction. She hoped it would be relatively easy to keep her life normal, but her expectations were not high.  
  
Simon nodded, knowing now would be the right time to tell her about the most recent e-mail. He had kept it from CJ until now, hoping to spare her any unnecessary nervousness, but she needed to know about the heightened state of alert he was forced to be on.  
  
"CJ," Simon began, purposely using the name she preferred. "You're not going to like this, but I'm going to advise you against spending unnecessary time in public."  
  
"Oh please," CJ immediately snorted, standing up in defense, "please stop assuming I'm scared shitless. I'm going out and I'm doing whatever the hell I want to do tonight, got it?"  
  
He was taken aback by her tone, by her language, but as CJ stood and brushed by him, Simon found her all the more endearing. Spontaneously, he reached out and caught CJ by the arm, easily spinning her back towards him.  
  
It was the first time he'd really touched her; it was the first time he'd dared to put his hands on her. Keeping his grip on her suit-covered arm firm, Simon picked his chin up. "I don't care if you WANT to get killed, I'm not letting you put yourself in unnecessary danger. And based on the latest e-mail intercepts, you'd be putting yourself at incredible risk by sitting in a restaurant or bar for hours on end. I'm not going to let you do it. I'm just not, CJ!"  
  
CJ kept her eyes glued to Simon's, fire raging in both pairs. As they stood staring each other down, Simon knew the tone of his voice could have given away everything; there was too much emotion present in his words, his expression. He knew it, but there was nothing Simon could do now but let CJ search his face and read what she wanted. As she watched him with softening features, Simon felt his heart in his throat.  
  
Her eyes eventually wandered to Simon's strong hand holding onto her arm, and sucking in her breath, CJ relented quietly. "Okay. Okay, I'll…I'll stay home tonight…"  
  
"I'm sorry," Simon offered, slowly giving up his grip. "I'm just—"  
  
"Doing your job, I know…" CJ murmured in a tone without any of the mocking qualities she had used before. Her eyes were all of a sudden shy, and as she returned to her desk chair, Simon knew he was doing so much more than just his job. * 


	3. Chapter 3

1 TITLE: Breaking the Rules 3  
  
AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Simon  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY: Every man she'd ever wanted since taking this job, she couldn't have.  
  
SPOILERS: The Black Vera Wang  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, obviously  
  
***  
  
CJ was unusually quiet on the short ride home, and as she sat taciturn in the back of the black Secret Service escort car, Simon considered what he should be saying to her. He knew that CJ didn't want to go home, but he had expected more of a fight. CJ was a feisty person—that much had been painfully clear to Simon, even before he met her. The Press Secretary was known by reputation and he had known she would be witty, tough and more than a little bit resistant to a male bodyguard hovering over her. 'Independent' was CJ Cregg's middle name. Yet here she was, curled silently into a corner of the backseat, allowing the car to take her home.  
  
"Do you feel all right?" Simon couldn't help but ask, sure that she was either angry or feeling ill. In the rear view mirror, he saw CJ's eyes turn up to meet his. She only nodded with her mouth in a straight forlorn line.  
  
Simon accepted this for the moment, yet unsatisfied with CJ's manner. In another moment, they pulled up to CJ's building, where two agents were stationed. They were in the process of switching duty, as one of three agents was always on guard at the apartment. Simon was specifically accompanying CJ during the day, wherever she went, and leaving the apartment duty to agents with less experience.  
  
As he turned off the engine, Simon expected CJ to make her routine bolt from the car, but she sat motionless, unaware that they were home. Narrowing his brow, Simon got out of the driver seat and opened her passenger door.  
  
"We're home…" he said, curiously widening his eyes as CJ slowly turned her head towards his. She slid out of the car still silent and gathered up her coat and briefcase.  
  
CJ headed slowly for the apartment building, while Simon walked over to the two members of CJ's detail.  
  
"Go ahead and switch duty, but I'm going up with her for a second. Something's going on," he announced quietly hoping his staff would be satisfied with that answer. They nodded and the off-duty agent got into his waiting car. Turning around, Simon jogged to catch up with CJ while the on- duty agent went towards the first floor command center.  
  
"CJ," Simon said, his tone questioning as she cracked back the door of her apartment building, her gait deflated. "CJ, what?"  
  
"Nothing!" CJ spun around, her voice high. She stopped in the middle of the lobby, and Simon thought he saw some sadness in her eyes. "Nothing," she repeated, "I'm just worrying," CJ turned and continued her trip upstairs with a sigh.  
  
Simon followed her to the elevator, knowing full well that as an off- duty agent he shouldn't be concerned with his protectee's personal problems. Strong concern and curiousity urged him towards her, and when he stepped into the elevator, CJ's eyes were downcast.  
  
"I don't want to deal with this. Why does someone want to kill me?" she asked rhetorically, crossing her arms over her chest. "Come to think of it, Secret Agent Man, why DO people want to kill me?" CJ cried, her sarcasm heavy.  
  
Simon pursed his lips, unable to answer. "I do not know," he answered slowly, subconsciously touching his gun, where it hung in the holster. "But I'm not going to let them."  
  
CJ nodded, and waited as the elevator stopped. As the door opened and CJ exited, Simon made a conscious decision to stay in the cabin, bid her goodnight and ride the elevator back down. It was the only proper thing to do; he'd found out why she was upset, had assured CJ that he'd keep her safe, and now it was time for him to go home and sleep.  
  
"You coming?" CJ asked, looking over her shoulder at the attractive federal agent whom she had long since stopped trying to forget. Earlier when Simon had explained to CJ that she couldn't go out, she knew immediately that he couldn't forget her either. That was part of her worries, as it was an impossible situation. Every man she'd ever wanted since taking this job, she couldn't have. CJ bit her lip roughly and tried to remember that the job was her life and her life wasn't her own right now.  
  
But Simon had stepped off of the elevator, silently giving into the fact that he shouldn't be there, and was following her towards the apartment. CJ felt his presence behind her, and as she fumbled for her keys, acknowledged the fact that just because it was wrong didn't mean she wouldn't do it. It wouldn't be the first time.  
  
***  
  
She waited for the water to boil and when it did, CJ carefully poured two brimming cups. Tea for her, hot chocolate for the man on her sofa. Shaking her head, she wondered at the depth of this situation.  
  
He wasn't going to touch her, he wasn't going to move the conversation to a personal level. He was here for moral support. Or so he tried to imagine, but Simon knew that was a long shot. Being in her apartment on off-duty status was just a challenge to his control. Technically Simon knew he was allowed to pursue anyone he wanted when he wasn't working, but if he had to go to work the next day and protect the same woman he was falling for…Ethics came into play, and Simon was growing quickly annoyed with his lack of common sense. Or worse, his lack of ability to listen to that sense.  
  
Their attraction was unspoken, and as CJ pushed the mug slowly over the coffee table, Simon met her eyes and smiled. She had taken the seat directly across from him, as if to say that she understood how easily they could get into trouble.  
  
"Is this Hogan?" Simon asked, breaking the silence as he picked up a picture frame from the end table and showed it to CJ. She smiled reminiscently and nodded.  
  
"She was five months old. God, look how young I was."  
  
Simon watched CJ's eyes as she studied the photograph, and looking back at it he too smiled. "I think you look exactly the same today."  
  
CJ pressed her lips together and looked down, silently holding the compliment. She sipped her tea, he his hot chocolate. Another few moments passed by, their lack of conversation more comfortable than not, and when Simon leaned his elbows on his knees, CJ immediately picked her head up.  
  
"Do you know what's going on here?" he asked, not ready to say the words aloud, but knowing that CJ would take his meaning.  
  
She shook her head, her eyes sweeter than Simon had ever seen them. "I know that it really shouldn't be going on…" CJ smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Simon breathed out slowly, his pulse racing though he willed it to slow. This was the most unprofessional thing he'd ever done. But CJ was so beautiful, so enticing, and though she wasn't provoking a thing, all Simon could think of was kissing her lips. Standing up was the agent's only defense against himself, and before CJ could stand herself, Simon had crossed the room.  
  
"You understand why I have to leave right now?" He sighed unhappily, fumbling with his overcoat and praying that he could still exit gracefully. CJ stood and nodded, her eyes glistening as she hugged her arms to her chest. She looked upset with herself, instantly guilting the already- troubled agent.  
  
"It's not that I want to leave, CJ," Simon continued, attempting to save the situation. It was one way or another and he instantly felt like a failure. CJ forced a smile and shook her head.  
  
"Go," she urged as processed, fake laughter flowed unnaturally from her mouth.  
  
Simon looked down. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…"  
  
"Go," CJ said again softly, her expression saying the opposite. She was insanely angry with herself for admitting—wordlessly—that she wanted this man to stay, this man that she couldn't really have. She wanted him too badly, and it was more than clear that he wanted her too. But not tonight, not now. And as he exited the apartment, CJ was left alone with only the click of the closing door. * 


	4. Chapter 4

1 TITLE: Breaking the Rules 4  
  
AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Simon  
  
RATING: G  
  
SUMMARY: "This won't be easy…"  
  
SPOILERS: The Black Vera Wang  
  
***  
  
CJ went to bed feeling uneasy, the fear of harm at the hands of a stalker forefront in her mind. And in the back of her mind, there was Simon.  
  
She should never have asked him if he was coming in. She should have known it couldn't be so simple; Simon had gone further than he wanted to, and he'd only been sitting on her sofa for five minutes before realizing that nothing was allowed to happen.  
  
It had hurt, even though CJ knew he was doing the right thing. And they really were being rash in even thinking about each other. But it was so nice to feel attracted to someone, and CJ hadn't allowed herself that luxury in many months. Of course it had to be now. She snorted to herself, sat up in bed, and searched the darkness for the remote. As she found it on the comforter and flicked the television on, CJ sighed upon thought of the inevitable awkwardness she and Simon would experience tomorrow in the West Wing.  
  
***  
  
With one of the agents on her tail, CJ made a point of stopping for her mail and newspapers before arriving at her office. She wanted to be distracted, consumed with work, totally unavailable for speaking with Simon. And he would be there, she knew, waiting to make sure she'd arrived. And he would be there all day, reminding CJ that there was so much to explore…and yet it was all off limits.  
  
Paging through the papers with one eye and keeping the other on the hallway ahead of her, CJ even considered getting on her cell phone to delay interaction with Simon. This was ridiculous, CJ suddenly realized, folding the paper up. She was an adult, he was an adult, and they were actually acting like adults should. True, though hard to stomach, and as CJ walked into her office, she still kept her eyes turned down.  
  
Carol appeared as CJ shed her coat, the conversation momentarily blocking out the sound of Simon's deep voice on the telephone. After Carol had gone, CJ realized that she could not succeed in avoiding conversation—he was looking right at her.  
  
"Good morning," he offered, his manner completely as it had been the morning before. No hint of awkwardness on Simon's part, but all CJ could do was suck her breath in nervously.  
  
"Hi…" she said slowly, her tone shy and a bit wary. Smiling in spite of herself, CJ turned and walked into her office, stopping suddenly at sight on her desk.  
  
He was right behind her, and as CJ gasped, Simon felt immeasurable pleasure at her reaction. The three dozen red roses were the best he could do on short notice, but the need to send some kind of apology had overwhelmed the Secret Service agent all night. Flowers were not good enough for CJ, Simon knew, and if she would give him a chance to do more, he would.  
  
CJ approached the obviously expensive arrangement with tentative admiration. Her immediate thought was that Simon sent them, and upon seeing the card, her guess was confirmed.  
  
Slowing revolving around to face Simon, CJ pushed her lips together in efforts to remain composed. The note was incredibly touching and just the classy type of thing CJ had longed to receive from a man. She met his eyes carefully, thrilled deep down by this gesture.  
  
He was saying nothing, only looking at CJ with reserved emotion. He didn't know what she would react with, and so Simon kept himself standing straight. But he'd given up trying to keep this professional; there was no way that their relationship would stand still, and he hadn't been able to bear the fact that he'd walked out of her apartment the night before.  
  
"I don't know what to say," CJ finally managed, her expression intensely innocent and surprised. Simon smiled and looked down at his shifting feet. He picked up his head again before responding.  
  
"This won't be easy," he stated, working to keep his tone level. And indeed this would not be even remotely easy. He could only love her certain hours of the day. It probably wasn't fair to CJ, and it probably wasn't fair to Simon, and it certainly wasn't fair to her protection and safety. But it was staring them both in the face.  
  
CJ nodded, biting her lip to keep her smile in check. As she walked around to sit behind her desk, Simon saw CJ clutching the card happily in her hands. "I'll be around," he called, chuckling happily as he threw the comment over his shoulder.  
  
CJ didn't even try to wipe the grin off of her face, as she sat down. Beaming at the thoughtfulness of it all, CJ took one of the sweet-smelling roses out of the vase and held it close as she looked down at the card.  
  
"Leaving you last night was a mistake, and I don't intend to make any more…" 


	5. Chapter 5

1 TITLE: Breaking the Rules 5  
  
AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Simon  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Only behind the privacy of CJ's door had Simon allowed himself to get as close as he wanted.  
  
SPOILERS: Both Simon episodes :)  
  
***  
  
CJ was looking at him again, subconsciously nibbling on her lower lip and driving Simon crazy, all while carrying on a fast-paced phone conversation. Talking about a press event and television schedule, CJ's voice was calm while she managed to multitask; the look she was giving Simon with her eyes was almost his undoing.  
  
He didn't really need to be standing in the door to her office, and so Simon spun around with a quick wink, not willing to let her reduce his knees to weak. He moved into Carol's area, still watching the Press Secretary through the blinds. Off the phone, CJ had moved to open her computer while Simon allowed himself a moment to admire her.  
  
The roses had been a good thing, Simon decided, noting with satisfaction that CJ had been happy all day. She asked him to join her for lunch, so instead of being relegated to a corner of the mess, Simon sat across the table from CJ. They had talked openly, rather flirtatiously on both of their parts. Simon sighed at the thought of from under the table, her smooth, bare knees against his leg; the slightest twinge of guilt rushed through his mind before Simon pushed it away.  
  
"Simon?" CJ's worried voice interrupted the agent's thoughts, and as he appeared at the door, Simon immediately noticed CJ's serious expression.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, moving towards her desk, as CJ's eyes remained locked on the laptop. Tearing it away from the screen, CJ brought her nervous gaze up to Simon.  
  
"I got another strongly worded e-mail," she grinned, attempting levity. Simon moved around to where CJ sat, careful not to knock over the flower vase.  
  
"This is a new address," he murmured. "We've been intercepting all of the others…May I sit down here?" Simon asked, sliding his hand over CJ's back, though mostly consumed with the threat.  
  
Unnerved by the e-mail, CJ was more than welcoming of Simon's presence. And when his hand found her back, the gentleness of Simon's touch caused CJ's breath to catch in her throat. As she stood up and Simon sat down, a slight whiff of his cologne met CJ's nose, sending her heart racing.  
  
Moving to the sofa, CJ forced herself to focus on the random file she had grabbed off of her desk. She HAD to be able to concentrate at work if Simon were going to be here for an unspecified amount of time. She had to be able to ignore his very enticing presence in her office if they were to be together outside of it.  
  
Glancing up at CJ as he picked up the phone, Simon threw her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'm taking care of it."  
  
A comforted CJ swallowed and nodded, knowing that trusted him with both her heart and her life.  
  
***  
  
His first move had been tentative, awkward almost, but after Simon slid his arm around CJ's waist and pulled her into his body, she gratefully let their mouths melt together. Soft and gentle, the kiss slowly deepened until CJ was sure she that she'd fall if not for his strong arms support.  
  
"Oh, God…" CJ sighed, smiling against Simon's sweet yet insistent lips. Chuckling at her reaction, Simon let his hands rest on CJ's hips as he moved his head back. The impossibly large attraction in her eyes was evident, and as she leaned in for another taste of his lips, CJ saw the same.  
  
They had returned to CJ's apartment after the other agents had switched duty; still they found their way up to her floor with many feet between them—the cameras were everywhere. Only behind the privacy of CJ's door had Simon allowed himself to get as close as he wanted. She had been impossible to resist for the past two weeks, and as he found his mouth against her hot, slick lips, Simon was not disappointed.  
  
They found their way to CJ's couch, the same one Simon had sat upon the night before, still teasing each other with kisses. Breathless, CJ relished in the way Simon was running his fingers through her hair, stroking her back and arms and making her heart pound recklessly.  
  
While plundering her mouth, Simon thought of what he was doing. He had ceased to think of CJ as his protectee the moment her apartment door had shut, and now as she wrapped her arms sensuously around his back, Simon knew he never really would. Just as he had gently pushed CJ's back to the cushions, a loud invasive crackle played over the waves of the Secret Service radio stationed in CJ's apartment.  
  
"Agent Donovan, do you have Ms. Cregg?" came the voice of Jamie, the agent on duty down at the command center.  
  
"In a manner of speaking," he mumbled against CJ's neck, groaning as he was forced to break their contact. "Yes sir, I do," Simon said, putting his best professional voice on as CJ grasped his arm tightly, her breathing slightly ragged.  
  
"I'm checking out something suspicious down here, Agent, so if you could keep Ms. Cregg away from the windows…"  
  
"Copy that," Simon responded with a sigh, calmly taking CJ's hand off of his arm, standing up with resignation to doing his job.  
  
"Simon…" CJ moaned, her tone mixed with desperation and longing for him. She wished whoever was downstairs would go away, just to have Simon back at her side.  
  
"Shh," he urged, glancing over at CJ apologetically, forcing himself to look away from the erotic picture she made, splayed out over the couch with tousled hair and lidded eyes. Moving over to the window for a quick look down, Simon decided instead to go where Jamie was. CJ would be safer with two agents on the ground, he decided, though Simon really only wanted her body against his. Grabbing the radio, he held it out to CJ as he passed by.  
  
"Stay right where you are and call on this if you need anything."  
  
She nodded silently, looking up into Simon's deep eyes. He held her gaze for another second, touching her cheek quickly before heading out of the apartment. * 


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Breaking the Rules 6  
  
1 AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Simon  
  
RATING: R  
  
SUMMARY: "I'm not the type of guy who sleeps with a woman the first time he gets the chance."  
  
SPOILERS: Both Simon episodes!  
  
***  
  
"CJ!" Simon chastised, laying his eyes upon her with some annoyance. She had traded her dress suit and position on the sofa for a more comfortable white tank top and a spot in her king-sized bed. "Didn't I tell you not to move?"  
  
CJ shrugged and tossed her magazine aside, letting it slide down the comforter as she uncrossed her long, bare legs. "I didn't move. For like, a minute. Then I decided that if you weren't coming back, I might as well get comfortable."  
  
Simon sighed with a snort, amused and worried by her loose interpretation of his order to stay where she was. Loosening his tie, Simon cocked his head to the side. "I was only gone ten minutes. And if you're interested to know, everything is fine down there."  
  
"I'm more interested in something else right now," CJ said coyly, crooking her finger at the handsome agent who was grinning back at her. He slipped out of his jacket, careful with his gun and holster. Setting the unit on CJ's dresser, he turned back to her and bit his lip. She was barely dressed, looking seductive and shy all in one glance. Still, Simon was slightly irked at CJ's carelessness.  
  
"CJ," Simon moved closer to the bed, raising his brow in attempt to be serious. "When I say don't move, I really do mean that you shouldn't move," Simon explained, a smile threatening at the corner of his lips. She was clearly ignoring his procedural talk, focussing instead on fully unknotting Simon's already-loosened tie.  
  
"Whatever you say," CJ murmured, drawing herself up towards Simon. His hands fell to her hips as CJ began to unbutton his dress shirt. "Whatever you want…"  
  
"CJ…" Simon sighed, unable to resist kissing her again. Though he was having some serious doubt about the wisdom of sleeping with her, he allowed CJ to remove his oxford. Leaning against the bed while CJ remained on her knees, Simon dropped his lips to her soft neck while CJ's hands explored his muscular chest.  
  
CJ could hardly comprehend the wonderful situation she now found herself in. Simon had done a full 180 since the night before when he'd walked out of the apartment. And now irrepressible thrills were running through CJ's mind and body as Simon rained kisses on her neck, face and lips. Still in an undershirt and his dress pants, CJ wondered how she could get both items off of him without breaking their contact; she didn't want him to stop touching her.  
  
"Get in bed with me," she whispered in Simon's ear, clutching at his well-muscled arms. Quickly Simon stepped out of his shoes, his grin insanely wide as CJ's hands found his belt buckle.  
  
***  
  
It had been too long, CJ thought, way too long since she'd had a man hold her body, touch her this way. And as Simon's hands roamed over her body ever so gently, CJ shivered and pulled him closer against her chest. Simon's heart was pounding, and he hoped reticently that CJ couldn't feel it; he was on top of her, kissing and nipping his way down her front. He in only boxers and she in a bra and panties, the bells in Simon's head were ringing with lightening alarm.  
  
"CJ," he groaned deeply as her fingers danced below his waist. "CJ, wait a minute."  
  
"Mmm, what?" CJ responded, the sexy sigh in her voice almost enough to make Simon push away his reservations. She was still massaging him in erotic patterns, though Simon had pulled back a bit; the glaze and blaze in her eyes told Simon it would be so easy to do this here, now.  
  
Moving her hand carefully away from his hardness, Simon sat back on his haunches. CJ followed suit, curling her long legs under her body, worry crossing her expression.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, unnerved that he might be rejecting her after taking it this far. Simon immediately shook his head, his hands flying to her upper arms.  
  
"Nothing," he promised, leaning CJ back onto the pillows as she watched him with guarding eyes. "It's just that…We shouldn't do this yet."  
  
"Why?" CJ frowned a bit, absently pulling Simon down towards her.  
  
"I'm not the type of guy who sleeps with a woman the first time he gets the chance."  
  
His back against the pillows, Simon curled CJ's slender soft body into his loose embrace, and as CJ rested her head on his shoulder, she couldn't help but smile. His hands were still roaming over her bare skin, more affectionately than sexual; CJ was utterly and completely taken by Simon's admission.  
  
"Are you mad?" Simon asked after a minute, running his hands through CJ's already-tousled hair and looking down at her pretty expression. She giggled as much as CJ Cregg could giggle, kissing his smooth chest quickly before meeting Simon's eyes.  
  
"I'm impressed, actually," CJ responded quietly, almost ashamed that she'd been willing to screw him right then and there. In actuality, they hardly knew each other and here she was practically naked in his arms.  
  
Simon squeezed CJ's waist, knowing that moving slowly was more important than relieving his arousal. And even though she'd seemed ready to have at him, Simon didn't want CJ to regret anything in the morning.  
  
Their relationship was already the type that would need a lot of attention; they weren't even supposed to be together—they had to be careful. Throwing in sex right away probably wasn't the smartest thing for Simon to do; he wanted to let things grow first, even at the price of pissing CJ off.  
  
Still, CJ didn't seemed pissed off as she snuggled up against his body. CJ was warm, her skin was soft and smooth, and for the first time in a long while, Simon felt content to just lie still.  
  
He hadn't been with anyone recently, and when CJ had touched him so sensuously, the sudden urge to stop her had overwhelmed Simon. He wanted to make love to CJ the right way, not with haste mere moments after having checked out a suspicious character down on the street. As it was, Agent Dawson could call him back for assistance at any time; Simon hated to start something he couldn't finish. He was beginning to care for CJ far too deeply to disrespect her that way.  
  
***  
  
Jamie Dawson had been on duty in the command center when Simon and CJ had arrived back at the apartment building; he found it a bit unusual that Simon was walking CJ up for the second day in a row. The security camera also told the Agent that Simon had gone behind the closed door.  
  
Jamie wasn't one to mistrust his boss, and he'd always held Agent Donovan in very high regard. But it was very easy to see what was going on in this situation. Simon had been clearly taken with CJ Cregg the first day when all four members of the detail had sat down to talk. He was very interested in protecting her, Jamie felt, and for more personal motives that a Secret Service agent was generally allowed.  
  
Donovan had responded with expediency to Jamie's call, and so the younger agent decided that unless Simon began to shirk off his responsibility, he would keep a quiet tongue about Simon's obvious penchant for the protectee.  
  
And Jamie had to agree that CJ Cregg was more beautiful in person than on television. 'Fine' was not an appropriate adjective to describe the Press Secretary, though it was the only word that popped into Dawson's head when he was with CJ. Still, Jamie knew he would never allow himself to act on feelings for anyone he was in charge of, or even with anyone who worked in the White House. Simon might be acting rashly, but with no proof of what exactly they were doing upstairs, Jamie had only to use his imagination and place blind trust in his superior. * 


	7. Chapter 7

1 TITLE: Breaking the Rules 7  
  
AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Simon  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY: I think it's you, giving me something that's taboo…  
  
SPOILERS: "Enemies Foreign and Domestic", "We Killed Yamamoto"  
  
***  
  
"I should have let you kiss me," Simon breathed into the phone, cradling it between his head and shoulder as he shucked his suit jacket. The agent's first move upon returning home was to call CJ and apologize for being so skittish out on the sidewalk.  
  
"Well, considering that we spent quite a bit of time kissing just a few days ago…" CJ responded casually, attempting to keep hidden her slight hurt.  
  
"Yeah," Simon came back lamely, embarrassed. "But we before we weren't on the sidewalk in full view of the tail car and Pam."  
  
CJ chuckled then paused; Simon heard strains of jazzy music in the background. "Listen, Simon, don't worry about it…I have to go to sleep—I'm beat," CJ finally said, her voice not sounding tired at all.  
  
"Wait," Simon said, not ready to let her hang up. CJ didn't seem eager to talk, and Simon worried over why. Maybe she was upset about the awkward way he'd acted. "You're not mad, are you?"  
  
"You'd know if I were mad at you, Simon" CJ responded, moving around her apartment to the sexy music on her new Sade album. The song playing now was perfect for the foolishness she was surely engaging in with Simon.  
  
1.1 You're the sweetest taboo  
  
1.2 that's why I'm in love with you  
  
1.3 there's a quiet storm and I've never felt this hot before  
  
1.4 I think it's you  
  
1.5 giving me something that's taboo…  
  
Simon cleared his throat, swallowing at the relevance of the lyrics. "Nice song,"  
  
"It really is," CJ responded quickly.  
  
"CJ."  
  
"Simon."  
  
She could hear him sighing at the end of the line, clearly torn about what was between their hearts.  
  
"It won't always be this way. I promise," Simon finally assured CJ, wondering absently just how long that would take.  
  
"I thought you couldn't guarantee me anything," CJ teased, settling down on her sofa happily at the thought of their relationship continuing.  
  
"I also said I didn't need to see you naked, so maybe I lied twice," Simon responded, smiling at her flirtation.  
  
"Well, technically you haven't seen me naked yet," CJ crooned into the phone, wondering with the back of her mind just how much more of a teenager she could be. She was acting like such a young girl with Simon, and it was unnerving her professional side. But maybe that was allowed, CJ thought, maybe it was all right to let loose with someone for once.  
  
"Fair point, fair point," Simon chuckled. "Listen, CJ, we really can't be too careful. You understand that, don't you?"  
  
"Of course," CJ responded quickly, not interested in going over this thread again. She just wanted Simon to care about her. "I have to go now, really…"  
  
"All right. Goodnight…" Simon resigned to letting her off the line. "Oh, CJ?"  
  
"Yes?" CJ pulled the phone back to ear just in time.  
  
"I like your smile, too."  
  
  
  
Hanging up the phone, CJ pressed her lips together and fought the giddy urge to jump up and down. Laughing quietly, she marveled at what Simon had brought out in her. Satisfied and knowing it would all turn out for the best, CJ moved to get ready for bed.  
  
After putting the receiver down, Simon got out of his suit and settled on the couch. He couldn't sleep, and after finding nothing on television, the agents' attention was turned to his nearby gun. CJ had been impressed with his straight shooting, and it was true: there was a bull's eye on anyone working to hurt his CJ. The word flashed through his head like a lightening bolt. *His* CJ? Where had that come from? Whew, Simon thought with an amazed grin, she was reeling him in, and fast. * 


	8. Chapter 8/8

1 TITLE: Breaking the Rules (8/8)  
  
AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Simon  
  
RATING: PG-13 (an f-word)  
  
SUMMARY: He wondered what she saw, what she wanted, what she needed. He wondered, too, if he could give it to her in this situation.  
  
SPOILERS: "We Killed Yamamoto"  
  
***  
  
Agent Pam Thayer walked into the Secret Service office, nestled deep in the White House basement. Yawning, she poured herself a clumsy cup of coffee and greeted her co-agents with a slow nod. She had been on duty with CJ Cregg until four in the morning, had gone home for a few hours sleep, and was now at the office to complete some paperwork. Sighing, she sat down at her desk and groaned. It was her "day off" from the detail, hence all of the deskwork. Contradiction in terms, Pam thought with a smirk.  
  
Still, Thayer enjoyed working on CJ Cregg's detail, as her case contained elements that the agent had used in her days at the FBI. This stalker required the talents of a real investigator—something Pam considered herself. This detail was also interesting if only to observe the incredibly insane way her boss was acting.  
  
Pam couldn't be sure if the rumors were true, and as she brought up her reports on the computer, she went over in her mind the night before. Donovan had called to tell Pam that he and 'Flamingo' were on their way. Thayer corrected her recollection: Donovan had used the protectee's first name, a sign to Pam that maybe the gossip could be so.  
  
She'd gone out onto the steps to wait, and as Simon and CJ approached, Pam remembered what Jamie Dawson had said—that twice Simon had gone up into CJ's apartment, staying the second time for a good three hours. Pam had watched with a mixture of excitement and trouble as CJ and Simon stopped on the sidewalk; she was almost positive that they'd been about to kiss.  
  
"So, Donovan's fucking his protectee?" the voice of another female agent in the office broke up Pam's thoughts. She looked over at her co- worker and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I'm on the detail, but I haven't see anything to substantiate that," Pam swallowed, her loyalty to Simon Donovan coming through. She and Donovan had trained together nine years ago and had been on a number of details together; if he could fall for CJ Cregg and do his job at the same time, it wasn't Pam's place to gossip about a friend. Still, she couldn't help but feel apprehensive about Simon's extremely unprofessional actions. It just wasn't like him to disregard the rules, and as she went back to work, Pam had a feeling that if anyone would correct the problem, it would Simon himself.  
  
***  
  
"Come on, CJ. Come on…Don't stop…" Simon encouraged, his grin growing.  
  
"Shut up Simon," CJ laughed, hitting the stop button on the treadmill. "I can't run anymore."  
  
"Some Secret Service agent you'd make," he teased, crossing his arms over his T-shirt. "You can't even do two miles in twelve."  
  
"Well," CJ breathed, mopping her face up with a towel as the belt slowed down. "That's why I have you. So I don't have to run that fast."  
  
"You ready to go home?" Simon asked, helping CJ off of the treadmill. She spun around and looked over at the free weights.  
  
"So, how much should your standard agent be able to lift?"  
  
Simon sighed with amusement. This, the second time CJ had worked out at the Secret Service gym, she demanded to know all of the physical requirements of a qualified agent. Simon had told her, and now CJ was determined to meet them all.  
  
It was late, and Simon hadn't really wanted to work out, but CJ coyly asked him to keep her company. So instead of waiting or shooting at the firing range, he'd gone in the gym with CJ and watched her work out. He was impressed with how in-shape she was; he was impressed with her body much more than he should have been.  
  
As Simon followed CJ over to the bench press, he wondered when the guilty feelings would stop washing over him. He was sure that everyone could see his attraction to CJ; he was afraid it would put his job in jeopardy.  
  
But CJ was worth so much more—of that Simon was sure. Being with CJ was more valuable than being a Secret Service agent, but Simon knew that few would see it so.  
  
"Don't be so macho—I'm spotting you," Simon grinned, ignoring CJ's command for him to get away from her. She'd put seventy-five pounds on the bar and was lying on the bench.  
  
"I can lift this, Simon," CJ insisted, smiling wickedly despite her efforts to keep a straight face. Shrugging his shoulders, Simon stepped back, planning to move forward the minute that CJ lifted the bar. Letting CJ shoot the gun by herself had been less of a risk than this: the last thing Simon wanted was CJ to crush herself under a seventy-five pounds.  
  
Though Simon resumed his spotting position, CJ had no trouble benching the weight, fifteen reps in a row. When she was done and the bar was put back with a loud clatter, she sat up with a smug smile.  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"Indeed," Simon smiled, impressed. Sitting down on an adjacent bench, he cocked his head. "Could you do it again, though?"  
  
CJ looked at Simon, shaking her head no as she drank in his features. She found him absolutely gorgeous; so much sexier than any other man she'd met. CJ settled her eyes on Simon's and wondered again when her stalker would stop his stalking. She wanted to be with Simon unabashedly, untroubled by the professional parameters that surrounded them now.  
  
"What?" Simon asked after her silence, leaning his elbows forward to rest on his knees. CJ had suddenly become quiet, but her eyes dancing around his were enticing and exciting. He wondered what she saw, what she wanted, what she needed. He wondered, too, if he could give it to her in this situation.  
  
"I'm going to get my stuff," CJ stood and announced, quickly ruffling Simon's hair with her long fingers as she brushed past the benches. Simon followed CJ with his eyes, recognizing how unnerved they both became at the simplest glance. Just looking at each other was something charged with electricity, and as CJ pushed through the exit door, Simon bit his lip with the realization of what he had to do.  
  
***  
  
CJ made fun of the huge black bulletproof Suburban, as she always did when Simon refused to let her walk home. Watching CJ get into the big vehicle wasn't nearly so entertaining as it should have been; she was tall enough to complete the act with a grace that most people lacked. And CJ never asked his assistance to get in, ever the independent woman.  
  
Chucking her bag into the backseat and following it, CJ raised her eyebrows and held her hand out to Simon. He usually chose not sit with her—temptation was enough when there WASN'T another Agent in the car—but tonight Simon let CJ pull him towards her.  
  
Sliding his arm around her waist, Simon settled CJ against his body as the car lurched forward. The partition was up and the driver instinctively headed for CJ's apartment, a few blocks away. With CJ's fingers firmly entwined in his free hand, Simon took a deep breath and met her eyes again.  
  
"I gotta tell you something," he said in a low voice, his breath slightly taken by CJ's proximity. She smiled softly up at Simon, completely drawn to him.  
  
"What?" she asked, moving her lips closer to his for a soft, too- brief kiss.  
  
At the loss of her mouth, Simon pulled CJ back to kiss her properly. Being so close to her just felt so perfect, and as they parted only for breath, Simon knew he was making the right choice.  
  
"I really care about you. I want to be with you so badly. You know that…" he smiled, watching CJ for a reaction, "So tomorrow I'm going to get myself off of your detail."  
  
CJ was stunned; for her Simon was going to swallow his pride and admit to his superiors that he had broken the rules. Speechless, CJ let Simon hold her in sweet silence, knowing that she too would do the same for him. * 


End file.
